


To Bury Or Not To Bury

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: Normal au with Zero also there that I don't know what to call yet [1]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Murder, Gen, They Tried, well tbh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: The redhead frowned. "Otto. Shelby. What are you doi-""Bodies are hard to bury!"
Relationships: Laura Brand & Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense & Shelby Trinity
Series: Normal au with Zero also there that I don't know what to call yet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050020
Kudos: 6





	To Bury Or Not To Bury

Wing stared at Otto, shock written all over his face.

"Heeey guys." Shelby said quietly.

The white-haired boy was holding a bat in his hands, while the blond girl was holding a shovel. Laura and Wing looked past them and into the backyard, seeing a large makeshift grave.

The redhead frowned. "Otto. Shelby. What are you doi-"

"Bodies are hard to bury!"

The duo stared at the albino for a few moments before Wing finally spoke up, a concerned look on his face. "You're trying to... hide a body? What did you do?"

"Not yet." Shelby clarified. "We have to kill the one first, this is for after we do that."

Laura sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Why are you even doing this in the first place?"

"Zero was being an ass." Otto replied simply, slowly inching away from the group.

The Scottish girl gave a sigh of exhaustion. "For the last time Otto, I know you don't like your twin and that you've been apart for so long, but that doesn't mean you can just- _Wing!"_

The Asian boy had also inched away from the girl, along with Shelby, and was slowly following Otto into the Malpense's house.

"You can't do that!"

The girl's voice of reason fell deaf onto their ears.

She sighed. "Well the least I can do is tag along, at this point."

* * *

**Holly:** I'm just saying, if the world was all filled with clones of us then they have the same values of us and can and will help us take over the world

 **Nevin:** But what if they don't?

 **Lucy:** There's always the chance that they won't listen to us

 **Holly:** Then we make them listen

 **You:** This is the third time we've had this conversation this week and it's just thuesday

 **You:** Bring it up again and you'll meet my father's gun

 **Nevin:** You're sounding like a clone buddy

 **You:** What's that supposed to mean

 **Holly:** Sus

 **Lucy:** *Votes Z*

With a fed-up sigh, Zero turned off his phone and threw it onto his bed, promptly plopping onto it. He reached into his pocket, scooping out the small glowing plastic coin he had sneaked from his twin and examining it out of boredom.

It was simple, a plastic golden coin with seven horse shoes on it, like a symbol for luck.

"Bodies are hard to bury!" He heard someone shout outside.

Slowly peaking into the backyard, he could see his twin brother and his friends chatting. He took a quick glance at the shovel, the bat and the make-shift grave and, after catching up to what they were planning, grinned and slowly left his room, going to Otto's.

This was going to be fun to play out.

* * *

"Well what are we waiting for?" Shelby asked impatiently, sitting in the living room.

"He said he's going to find something to lure Zero outside with." Wing repeated for the fifth time. "It has to take some time to find."

"Or maybe he just thought about it for two seconds and changed his mind?" Laura suggested.

Shelby sighed. "Grow up, Brand. We all know that's impossible."

The white-haired boy rushed into the room, almost falling over. "I got him!" He exclaimed. "Now let's get rid of him!"

The group of four made their way through the kitchen and into the backyard, where the other white-haired boy was tied up and struggling.

"I guess this is the end, snow white." The American girl sighed, holding the bat threateningly. "Any last words?"

"What are you guys doing?" Came a voice from one of the windows. It was Raven, staring at their shenanigans without a care.

"Killing Zero, obviously." Responded Shelby, causing Raven to narrow her eyes sceptically.

"That's not Zero though."

"What."

"That's not Zero." She repeated. "Zero's eyes are brown, not blue. You tend to figure it out after living around Otto for this many years."

"WHAT?" Shelby looked around themselves, not seeing the white-haired boy that had led them outside. "Where did he even go?!"

Wing sighed and started to untie Otto, who as now staring at them with an unimpressed expression. "He really fooled us."

"I actually realized it first." Laura admitted with an slight smile. "Just had to see how far you guys will go."

* * *

Zero fell onto his bed with a laugh and picked up his phone.

 **You:** Just survived an assassination attempt against me planned by my own brother

 **You:** Now I'm sure I can kill you if you talk about clones one more time

 **Nevin:** Wh

 **Holly:** EXCUSE ME?! You did WHAT without us?!

 **Lucy:** You'll get used to it


End file.
